


Everything has changed... again

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: I just want to know you better [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Explicit Language, Friends to "lovers", Greg has a great imagination, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft wants to be cold but isnt, after 10 years apart, minor sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: After 10 years Mycroft Holmes couldn't believe he has encountered *HIM* again





	1. And your eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to post this as a long one chapter only fic, but I think someone needs a pick me up and maybe this works... maybe

University, he had of course got into the University of his choice. Politics and Finance and a few other classes to pass the time, Administration, and Human studies just for the sake of it. His future was all laid out for him, he just needed to graduate, and he’d take over his father’s business, that was the Holmes way, and he was going to fulfill his duty, he’d graduate and go back home, be with Sherlock until he too had to go to University, it was a good plan. He just needed to focus on the tasks at hand, it will be all too easy, he was sure.

 

There was something he didn’t plan for though, he didn’t even think about it. He didn’t plan this, it was impossible, he had to be dreaming, because that man entering the room couldn’t be Gregory Lestrade, it just couldn’t, maybe he looked like him… a lot. He couldn’t look away, he was staring, he was trying to convince himself it wasn’t him, but it was him, he confirmed it when he saw him smile, two people couldn’t have that same smile, the one he never forgot, the smile from his most terrible nightmares. Also those eyes… that felt so much like going back to a time where everything was easier, it was like coming home and rest, just rest without any pressure whatsoever, there couldn’t be another pair of eyes like those. 

\-------------------

He was so happy, first day of University, he had a dorm right there, there was no fear of moving in the middle of the semester, he had decided he needed stability, as much as he loved his parents, they never gave that to him, and now he will have it, finally. Luckily, he had been admitted to this University, well… not exactly because of his grades, he had a football scholarship, but he was going to focus on getting good grades, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do yet, so he took the basics until he decided if he wanted Forensics or Criminology. His parents were living two towns over, at least for now, so he could visit on weekends if he had free time.  He looked at his itinerary tucked in a book, so people didn’t notice he was bit lost, he walked over to where he thought his first class was, hoping he was right, he feared walking in the wrong classroom, but he had a plan if that happened. Room 221, he checked discreetly again his itinerary, opening his book and closing it again when he confirmed he was in the right one, walking in he saw someone he had met in his building the day before, he had the room right across from his, he smiled and sat at the chair next to him.

 

“Hi! Mark, right?”

 

“Marcos, actually.” the guy answered with a shy smile.

 

“I was close! I’m sorry!” he said, smiling apologetically.

 

“That’s okay, Greg, right?”

 

“Yup”

 

They kept chatting happily for a while until the professor arrived, about nothing, where they’ve come from and what classes they were taking.

\--------------------

 

He couldn’t believe Gregory was here, he hadn’t heard from him in ten years, not-a-single-word, and now he walked in there, as easily as he did before, smiling to someone and sitting beside that person, talking and laughing and maybe he needed to get out of the room, because he simply couldn’t believe the world was so small… he hoped… maybe he could say hi… _AND WHAT WILL YOU TELL HIM? HI, I’M MYCROFT HOLMES, YOU LIKELY FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME THE SECOND YOU LEFT TOWN TEN YEARS AGO, I JUST WANTED TO SAY HI?..._ Sure, he’d go say that and lose all dignity over a childhood memory, over the boy that made him aware he could have friends and then left without a care in the world. He shook his head and concentrated in his books, and absolutely IGNORED Gregory Lestrade!

 

When the class was over he practically ran to the door with as much grace as he could muster, he inevitably kept glancing Gregory’s way, he couldn’t stop thinking of those days they shared, days he thought he’d long forgotten, but he was wrong, he remembered every single day they spent together, he remember everything right down to the day Gregory left and said nothing, just disappeared. He remembers the words his father said, it had been his life’s mantra after all.

 

_Caring is not an advantage_

 

And he had believe it he had believe that, he had embraced that knowledge and kept it close to his heart and mind all these years, he had practiced it and succeed thus far… and now he was back and he didn’t know what he was feeling, it was like being seven again, all he wanted was to go to him and tell him all about these past ten years like nothing had happened, like Gregory cared about him… but he didn’t, and he shouldn’t care either.

\----------------

 

“So… do you want to go get lunch? I mean… we can get something and eat it at one of our dorms?” he asked, trying not to sound too nervous, but Greg had seen through his nervousness.

 

“Sure, what you’d like to eat, Marcos?”

 

“Pizza?”

 

“Oh! It’s like you’ve known me all my life!”

 

First two weeks of classes had passed in a blur, Marcos shared two of his five classes and they had been spending a lot of time together, doing the assignments together and they went to a bar one of the weekends too, he was a great guy.

\-------------

 

Once again Gregory arrives with that guy, Marcos. He knows he shouldn't look at him, he shouldn’t care, but it seemed like it was impossible, Gregory’s smile draws him in, even if that smile had nothing to do with him anymore. Every day, when the class was over, he walked past him as fast as he could, he was nearly invisible though, no one seemed to notice him, so Gregory wouldn’t either, he wasn’t taking any chances though, even if he really thought Gregory wouldn’t recognized him anyway.

\----------

His favourite class so far was Humanities, the professor lectured them in a fun an interesting way, talking about the olden times like he was there with his friends once, Greg even though sometimes that maybe the professor was immortal, maybe he was there after all and he talked about it freely because no one would believe him anyway. But apart from the professor, he was interested in seeing the mystery redhead in the room. No matter how early he arrived, the guy was always there already, in a corner, he used square thick framed glasses and he was always looking down to his books so he had never really seen his face, but he was sure they guy was gorgeous, he always disappears the second the class was over so Greg never actually got to talk to him either, but those few seconds he got to see him at the start of the class were priceless. He had something that reminded him of Mycroft… saying that name still hurt a bit after all these years, but he had forgiven de boy already, they were young, they were kids and Mycroft had Sherlock, maybe he quickly forgot about Greg because he was too busy being an older brother and he didn’t blamed him, he always wanted a brother or sister, but anyway… he shook his head and continue making notes about what the professor said all the time in a corner of his mind, devising a plan to intercept the redhead… maybe he could “bump” into him, nick his wallet and tell him he dropped it… like in the movies. He laughed at his silliness, he really should stop watching so much telly.


	2. All I know is a simple name and... everything has changed

Once again, the class was over, and Mycroft already had gather his things and went out of the classroom, this time a hand stopped him, wrapping around his bicep.

 

“Hey! Wait a minute.” he recognized that voice and he refused to turn around.

 

“I… my name’s Greg… I’ve seen you around a few times… well, when I say a few I mean… not that I’m stalking you or anything, but you always get in early and go before I… I’m really not stalking you… anyway, I was wondering if we could do that team assignment together.”

 

Mycroft didn’t turn around. “Don’t you have anyone else to do it with?” he didn’t want to say names, he didn’t want Greg to know he had been watching how he was always with Marcos or whatever his name was.

 

“Yeah, I mean I could do it with Marcos, but we’ve decided to try mingling with the classmates…” they hadn’t decided anything, but Greg didn’t think he had to ask Marcos for permission about anything.

 

“I already have...someone to do it with.”

 

Greg released his arm to stand in front of him but the second he did, the redhead kept walking quickly, disappearing in the crowds of students. Greg sighed, that didn’t work… but he’d try again tomorrow.

\-----------

 

His skin was tingling where Greg had touched him, he shouldn't feel this way and now he had to get someone to work with him on the assignment. He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way, he hadn’t seen him in ten years, he was no one in his life, he was… less than no one, he had broken his heart as a boy and now he had nothing, he didn’t have a heart he didn’t understand why it was beating so damn fast. He willed it to slow down, he couldn’t keep this up, maybe he should just tell Gregory the truth, give him a piece of his mind for having done _THAT_ ten years ago and maybe these silly thoughts would just go away. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t tell him how utterly devastated he had been when he went away. Why this had to happen to him? Couldn’t he just have a nice, burden free university life just as he had planned?

\-------------

 

“I don’t know man, he seems like he’s really not interested, he didn’t turn around, not a single inch.” Marcos said, opening a beer and throwing one in Greg’s direction.

 

“I like a challenge…” he said, grabbing the beer and trying to drink it while upside down on the bed, the liquid rolled up his cheek and down the side of his neck, he sat up quickly, downing the rest of the beer in one go as Marcos got in the bed too, straddling him.

 

“Let me help you with that…” he said, smirking and tilting Greg’s head to the side to lick his neck, going up to his cheek and then kissed him. Greg was a little surprised but responded the kiss for a few moments, then stopped.

 

“I thought you said that was a one-time only thing…” he said, looking at his eyes.

 

“I know… but…” he shrugged. “...that one is just going to break your heart you know?”

 

Greg chuckled. “Are you jealous? Really?” he said.  “I didn’t know it was like that, you were the one to say it couldn’t happen again… that was a bit of fun, right?”

 

“Right, yes, of course… just… you were looking all sexy like that… I couldn’t resist…” he smiled, and Greg growled, turning him around and throwing him in the bed, Marcos yelped and wrapped his legs around Greg while the other kissed him.

 

A few hours later they were both sitting in the window, blowing out the smoke of their cigarettes of it.

 

“I wonder if maybe I slip a note to him? Is that too childish?” Greg said after a few minutes of silence.

 

Marcos rolled his eyes. “Are you still going after him?”

“Yeah.” Greg nodded. “There’s just something about him that...I don’t know it attracts me.”

 

Marcos snorted and nodded.

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Are you going to tell me now that it’s like you two are meant to be or something?”

 

Greg smiles and shakes his head. “No, nothing like that…  s’just… I don’t know I just want to know him better.”

 

“You just want to shag him.”

 

“Well… maybe…”

 

“You do!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Make me.” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Greg put out his cigarette, taking him by the legs and throwing him in the bed again.

 

“You know? I might just do that… teach you some manners.”

 

“Yeah? I think I need them.”

 

“Yes, you do.”

 -----------------------

 

He had to scan the classroom today, see if anyone was worth teaming up with before Gregory approaches him again, but maybe he wouldn’t when he arrived today with the so called Marcos they were in a very good mood, they had intercourse just before getting to class… and that  shouldn’t make him angry, it shouldn’t make vile rise up his throat, Gregory was no one, less than no one. He kept repeating it, over and over until finally his mind was convinced of letting Gregory go, he was no one.  He scanned the room for a suitable partner.

 

_Not even awake yet_

_Will drop out in a week_

_Likes to read… maybe this is the one Oh? Likes to read erotica... I’ll have to pass on THAT…_

_Here to meet girls…_

 

This will prove harder than he expected… one thing he was certain, he will NOT do the assignment with Gregory Lestrade.

\------------------------

 

Today is the day, he will intercept him and will finally see his face up close and he will convince him to be his partner for the assignment and then… and then he will know him better and maybe… well... he wasn’t in the University to get laid, but he’d take the opportunity if it presents itself. When the class was over he quickly got up and ran to the redhead, blocking the exit from the row of chairs.

 

“Hey! Greg Lestrade… the other day we couldn’t talk.”

 

“I can’t do the assignment with you, I have a partner already.”

 

“Look… urm… what did you say your name was?” he said smiling and ruffling his hair, it worked every time.

 

“I didn’t say my name and you should move Grego...Greg. I have another class.”

 

“I do too, I just… we are supposed to enjoy time in University, right? Apart from the classes and stuff… if you can’t do the assignment with me, we can go get coffee sometime? I’d like to know you better.”

 

“I…” he didn’t anticipate this… he had to reject him, reject him so he doesn’t try again, but how?

 

“Mister Holmes, may I have a few words?” interrupted the professor suddenly. Greg looked at him and back at the professor.

 

“Holmes? Are you from… urm…?”

 

“No, it’s a common surname, goodbye Greg.”

 

He pushed past him as Greg tried to remember the name of the town… _OH FUCK FUCK FUCK HE’S MYCROFT, HE HAS TO BE, GINGER, HOLMES SURNAME… IT CAN’T BE THAT COMMON…_ He ran down the steps to where the boy was talking to the professor, it had to be Mycroft, that was a hell of a coincidence if he wasn’t… it couldn’t be… _OH FUCK OH FUCK_. All those years came rushing back to him, the sadness when he didn’t… _OH FUCK!!!!_

 

“Greg! Come on, we’re going to be late for English lit!” Marcos shook him out of his thoughts. “You know she will put us absent if we’re ten minutes late. Greg nodded and followed him out, looking back at the professor talking with Mycroft, because he had to be, he had never met anyone else with a Holmes surname, it wasn’t common. _FUCKFUCKFUCK what should I do now? He probably forgot all about me. What do I tell him? Hey, I was your friend and you never wrote and never answered my calls, can you explain me why? Was I not good enough? FUCKFUCK no! I can’t do that._

 

“Are you okay? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost… what did that guy told you? Were you rejected so bad?”

“Shut up, Marcos.”

 


	3. All my walls stood tall painted blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see this? This is quick service!! :D

 

The next day they took the class, Mycroft wasn’t there, Greg looked a few times to the chair he usually sat as if he could appear out of nowhere, he didn’t know how else to find him and anyway, what would he say, really? He didn’t have a clue, he wanted to reach out, be friends again maybe, that was ten years ago after all, they were kids. He resent him a bit at first, when the weeks passed and there was no word of him, but he forgot all about that, he liked Mycroft when they were kids, he was his first crush, his first real friend, not just a friends to play with, but they had real conversations and there was nothing he wouldn’t say to him, and he liked to think there was nothing Mycroft wouldn’t say to him. And what if it really was a common name and he wasn’t his Mycroft? After all he had say his name and redhead never even flinched…

 

“You look like a lovesick puppy, would you stop staring, he’s not gonna appear in that chair.” Marcos said, rolling his eyes.

 

Greg shook his head and continued making notes of the class.

 

“S’just… weird, man… You’ve talked to him twice and you’re acting as if he broke your heart or something, you really need to get laid.”

 

“If I remember correctly, you had my cock in your arse just last night.”

 

“Well, I can’t remember… you’ll need to remind me.”

 

“Shut up.” Lestrade said, rolling his eyes and trying not to smile, Marcos was trying to cheer him up, and he thanked him for it, but he didn’t know the whole story… but maybe there wasn’t one… Was he Mycroft? He needed to know, there wasn’t two Mycroft Holmes in the world, he was sure of it.  When class was over, he’d find out, he was a man with a plan, he repeated to himself, confidently.   When the professor dismissed them all, he waited for everyone to get out, told Marcos he’d catch up with him and walked over to where the professor was sitting, making notes.

 

“Good afternoon, Professor Hall… I’m Greg Lestrade… urm.”

 

“I know, I know all the names.”

 

“Perfect, because I was just wondering… for the team assignment… I’ve talked with Holmes, we are likely to do it together… but I’m embarrassed to say, I never asked for his first name, you know? And it’ll be awkward to ask now that we’ve talked a few times…”

The professor chuckled and shook his head. “Really? That’s the best you can come up with?”

 

“Yes…?” he responded, doubting himself, cracking a smile that said guilty all over.

 

“His name is Mycroft, and I don’t think he’ll do the assignment with you, he asked me a few days ago if he could do it alone and as we have an odd number in the classroom I allowed it. You’re welcome to try though…But I think he’ll be a hard bone to chew… you’ll probably want to stay with Hernandez, that’s Marcos by the way, in case you have not asked his name either.”

 

He willed his ears to not turn red and tried to not feel a bit embarrassed of being found out, he’ll have to step up in his game of charming people, apparently. He smiled and shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, professor, I like a challenge.” he said smiling and turned around, saying his goodbyes when he was already on the door.

 

_So… it IS Mycroft, I knew it, Holmes is not that common. How will I do this? Could I just tell him I remember him even if he doesn’t remember me?_

 

The day passed in a blur, he had various assignments and he had to study for a test. He pushed Mycroft to the back of his mind, not completely forgotten, but he needed to concentrate and thinking of Mycroft didn’t help his concentration at all. He heard a single knock on the door and it was opened without waiting for an answer, he didn’t need to look up to see it was Marcos, he was the only person that seemed to not care about privacy, and come to think of it, the only person he had form a sort of relationship with, not that they were in a relationship, just friends… that fuck.

 

“What are you doing? There’s a party today! It’s Friday, you know that?”

 

“I don’t think I’ll go, I need to study and have to do a bunch of stuff, and Monday morning is the first football practice and I need to not be hungover.”

 

“It’s Friday!!! You’ll have plenty of time to recover and do the stuff you need to.”

 

“Are you not dragging me to another one tomorrow and Sunday?”

 

“Cross my heart! Come oonn!! I didn’t come all the way here to not party, it is your duty as an English man, to give me the full British experience. How would you feel if I go back to Colombia and say that Greg Lestrade, an English man, never took me partying?”

 

Greg just laughed. “You’re a pain in the arse, you know that?”

 

“Speaking of pain in the arse… I think there was something you needed to remind me?” he said, kneeling in front of Greg.

 

“Stop right there, mate. If you want to go to that party, you’ll stop right there.”

 

“But Greg.” he whined.

 

“Just a warning…”

 

“Alright.” he said, rolling his eyes and standing up. “Will you come then?”

 

“Yes, fucker! Just give me a mo’ to get dressed.”

 

Marcos flopped in the bed and Greg went to his wardrobe, fishing a shirt and jeans, boots and his leather jacket.

 

“Oh, you dressing to impress?”

 

“Yeah, sure. You never know, might take someone home.” he winked and took his shirt and boxers off to put new ones and got dressed as quickly as possible, ignoring the wolf whistling, when he was ready, jacket in hand he looked in the mirror one last time and nodded.

 

“Ready, let’s go. Where are we going anyway?

 

“The A building.”

 

“Aren’t those the dorms for the rich? The ones with more than one room? Are we going to be drinking wine and shit?”

 

“I don’t know, one of the guys from my ethics class invited me.”

 

When they went inside building A, it was like there was a different University. It was not so different from their building, but it looked better maintained, common areas had people studying instead of smoking and it was a lot cleaner, floors were a better material, that was for sure.

 

“So, this is what you get if you have money? AC and good flooring?” said Marcos with a grin.

 

“I suppose… floor?” he said, shrugging.

 

As Marcos led the way something occurred to him, surely Mycroft was in this building, the Holmes family had money that was for sure, maybe if he asked around someone would know in what floor or even what room Mycroft was in and he could drop by, _That would not be weird at all: “Oh, hello, Mycroft, I asked around to know where you live and now I’m stalking you, do you mind if I come in and blame you for a bit of my childhood traumas?” That would go well._

_\--------------------------_

 

If he believed in destiny, he’d blame it for what was happening. He tried to avoid Gregory by not going to the class, even just this once, he would not drop out of it and now he was entering the building HIS building. What was he doing here anyway? He made himself memorize the name of everyone living there (might come in handy later) and certainly there wasn’t any Gregory Lestrade in the list and he was with that… person Marcos Hernandez, he looked at them both, the easy way they talked and walked together. _Marcos is handsome, he is everything I am no... he has slightly darkened skin, straight and long, black hair… he has a Greek, refined nose, unlike mine… strong build, even his buttocks are… well, the very definition of round and perky._ Not that Mycroft was checking him out, he was just stating the facts, even if he somehow managed to talk to Gregory, he was no match for him and also, he already had intercourse with Gregory… not that he cared or even… well, he wasn’t interested in him anyway, so there was no use for this information and it was a waste of time. He waited for them to disappear to take the lift to his floor, it was Friday night and that meant he could read for pleasure and study later, on Saturday. As he made to step out of the lift he complained internally about destiny not being a thing as he saw Gregory and Marcos get in the lift.

 

“What floor was it, were you even paying attention?” Gregory said, amused with a half-smile on his handsome face, only for it to drop the second he saw Mycroft, even though he tried to hide behind the other person in there. His face was one of pure shock and Mycroft looked down self-conscious.

 

“Mycroft…” he said in what was supposed to be a low tone, but everyone heard him anyway. It was too late to deny it, he had looked instinctively at the sound of his name, he looked away anyway and Greg moved to stand in front of him.

 

“Mycroft? I… urm… I didn’t know you lived here…” he said and kicked himself internally at his stupid choice of words.

 

Mycroft was looking down at his books, trying to ignore him, he had to think of something. Wait… Gregory had… he was sure of it, he said Mycroft, he remembered him…

 

“About that coffee… you never said no…”

 

Marcos was in a corner, trying not to stare, he thought Greg was making a fool of himself and luckily there was just one other person in the lift and it seemed like the girl wanted to bolt at the first chance, it was a bit awkward what Greg was doing, really. The lift opened, and the girl ran out, no one else got in. Mycroft hadn’t answered, and Greg just stood there in silence, trying to come up with something else to say, anything to get a reaction of Mycroft that was still looking down, the lift opened again, and Mycroft pushed past him to exit, Greg followed him.

 

“Hey, don’t make me feel like… I just want to talk about… before…”

 

Mycroft stopped but he didn’t turn around, this was his opportunity of telling Gregory everything he’d been thinking and then store everything up and move on.

 

“Tomorrow, cafeteria… urm… 8 in the morning.” he said, trying to sound sure of himself.

 

“EIGHT?” Greg screamed, outrage clear in his voice, so early on a Saturday… but he took a deep breath and nodded, even though Mycroft wasn’t seeing him.

 

“Yes… sorry… yes, eight in the morning… I’ll be there.”

 

Mycroft kept walking and Greg stared at him the whole time until a hand in his shoulder startled him.

 

“Just me.” said Marcos. “What was that about? I don’t know man… this crush of yours… seems… I… I’m sorry but it’s weird.”

 

“I… I’ll tell you all about it… are we in the right floor?”

 

“Yes, we are! What a coincidence.”

 

Greg chuckled, and they walked down the hall to the correct door, music could be heard even with the door closed and they just twisted the knob and got in. Greg took three beers from a cooler in the kitchen, Marcos was talking to some guy, the one that invited him, and he had offered to get beers for the three of them. He needed a second, he was going to talk to Mycroft tomorrow and he needed a plan… or something, he smiled, unable to stop himself. This was the most bizarre thing that ever happened to him and crazy things happened to him all the time. What were the chances of him seeing Mycroft again? They weren’t even close to the town they had known each other in. Well maybe… coincidences worked in his favour.

 


	4. And I’ll take them down, open up the door for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :*

 

Eight in the morning, he had accepted to see Gregory… what was he supposed to say? Without giving away his hurt, that is. He tossed and turned all night, even went to the window to have a cigarette, something he wasn’t accustomed to do, but he had found it helped a bit with his nerves, he could quit anytime, though. What to say? Admit his feelings? Let Gregory know so he could make fun of him again? Or just say he didn’t even remembered him, play dumb… He took a deep breath and lit another cigarette right after getting up, he had plenty of time before eight and he was sure Gregory wasn’t going to arrive on time, but he was wrong if he thought he was going to wait more than ten minutes for him. He took a long drag and put the rest of the packet on the bin, this was the last one. He took a long look at himself in the mirror. There was no much change in him, same curly red hair, same pale freckled skin, the only thing that had changed was that he had lost the baby fat, even though he wasn’t really skinny, he looked down and himself and sighed. Marcos was toned and really, he wasn’t going to deny the little blighter was handsome, damn him. He had nothing to offer Gregory and he wasn’t going there to pursuit a relationship, anyway. He tried to comb his hair back like he did for classes, but eight was fast approaching and he needed more time to tame it, at five before eight he got out of his room and walked to the cafeteria, to his surprise, Gregory was there, a large cup of coffee between his hands, wet hair, sticking on his forehead, for a moment Mycroft contemplated getting out of there, he didn’t need to do this, he really didn’t, but then Greg catches his eye and stands up, waives at him with that stupid gorgeous smile of his and he can’t go, he walks over to the small table, puts his umbrella in the back of a chair and thinks for a moment if he should sit or just stand there, say what he wants to and go back to his room, he needs to study.

 

“Hey… urm… d’you want a coffee? Urm… tea, right? One sugar, splash of milk?”

 

Mycroft blinks at him for a few seconds, that’s exactly how he takes his tea and Gregory remembers and he doesn’t know why that makes him feel something strange in his stomach. He nods, and Greg smiles brightly.

 

“Glad I still remember, sit, I’ll go for your tea.” And without waiting for an answer he runs back to order the tea, Mycroft sits, back straight, both hands in his lap, waiting patiently, seeing the steam from Gregory’s cup dance up in the air, it calms him for a moment, he gathers his thoughts, he was an adult and he prided himself in being tactful, unlike Sherlock, that kid had no tact whatsoever. He decided Greg could speak first, whatever it was he was going to say and then Mycroft will speak his mind, maybe they’ll shake hands and never speak again, and that would be for the best. _Yes, that’s decided then._ He thought as Greg came back with his cup of tea and sat in front of him, smiling. _DAMN HIM TO HELL!_

 

“So… urm… thanks for agreeing to see me… I want to say sorry if before… in the classroom, I was maybe a bit forward? I didn’t realize it was you, I had barely seen your face but… anyway, you’ve changed so much, and I mean, I’m not saying you’re nothing like before… I’m sorry, rambling.” he took a deep breath and sipped his coffee. Mycroft was watching his every movement, saying nothing and he was getting flustered, he didn’t know why it was getting to him, that. Mycroft took a sip of his tea and said nothing and after a few seconds of silence Greg realized he wasn’t going to say anything, so he continued.

 

“So, I just want to say that I don’t mind that you never wrote or anything, I mean, we were kids and…”

 

“Pardon me?” Mycroft interrupted, even if he really had decided he won’t do it.

 

“I forgive you, we were kids and your baby brother had just been born, you had better things to do than write to a friend. You were my first real friend, you know? And it hurt like a motherfucker that you forgot about me so easily, but I’m okay, and I’d like to be friends with you...now I mean.”

 

“Write to you? You disappeared, how could I write? I didn’t know where you were, you just vanished, you didn’t care about me one bit, Gregory. I can’t believe you’re saying you forgive me, you have nothing to forgive me, you were the one that hurt me, you were my first friend too, not just a real friend, any kind of friend, you knew that and you still went away without telling me, I know you had no say in the matter, but you could’ve at least say goodbye. You left and all I could think about was that I wasn’t important to you, that I was just another one of your multiple friends in different towns, just one more… I waited for a call, I waited for you at the bus, at the classroom every day, I went to your house and you weren’t there. How can you say you forgive me?” he took a deep breath, this wasn’t supposed to happen, he was just going to listen to Gregory, and move on with his life. Tears threatened to fall, but he didn’t let them, he couldn’t. Greg stared at him in disbelief, how dare he look at him like that?

 

“WHAT? ME? I left Mycroft, yes! But I went to your house and your da’ said you weren’t there, I left you a letter with my address, I called you every day for a month and suddenly the number was deactivated, you never wrote a single letter… I waited for them, I waited so I could have your address and write back, I never forgot about you, and it hurts… how can you say I didn’t care?.” he felt angry, all these years, thinking Mycroft didn’t care, and now he was accusing him of the same. He was waiting something else, he wasn’t sure what, but it wasn’t this.

 

“Hey Lestrade, trouble in paradise?” someone said, passing by. Mycroft’s eyebrows went up. And Lestrade just flipped the man off.

 

“I’m sorry… some people just can’t mind their own business.” there was an awkward pause.

 

“Look… I’m sorry… I think something happened… I mean, I didn’t know we were going until the day before we were, mum was transferred out of nowhere, it was strange because we always knew a month in advance, or at least two weeks, I don’t know how this all happened, but we can try again? We had something good, even for a couple of kids… right?”

 

What was he supposed to say? Just yes and forget about the last ten years of his life? He couldn’t… if his father could see him now… _OH BUGGER!_

 

“Yes, we did… I… we could try, I can’t promise anything, I’m not that kid anymore.”

 

“I am not either… the same, I mean… I have realized a few things about myself that had changed me, but I know we can do this, I’m not asking you to forget… but can you forgive me?”

 

“I guess there is really nothing to forgive.”

 

“How about we start by doing the assignment together?” he grinned, knowing he had win this battle.

“Alright, Gregory. Let’s.”

 


	5. All I know since yesterday is, everything has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end. I hope everyone reading enjoyed the story. Thanks for all the lovely comments. I cherish them all!

 

They spent the whole morning together, walking around campus, talking about everything, Mycroft told him about Sherlock and Greg told him all the places he had been since he left. It was a little awkward at first, both trying to avoid the topic of their separation, but then all clicked into place when Greg had to explain to Mycroft an expression he hadn’t understand and then everything seemed like before, like ten years were mere hours and they had never parted. They made plans to meet on Sunday for breakfast and Greg went back to his room, he had to clean a bit and study. When he arrived, Marcos was in his bed, curled up with his pillow, fast asleep. He rolled his eyes and took the clothes from the floor, cleaned and took his books out to his desk, the sight of Marcos so peaceful in the bed made him want to sleep  for a few minutes, he had barely slept, they arrived at three in the morning from the party and he had slept all like three hours before waking up, too nervous to sleep more. He took off his shirt and trousers and got in the bed behind Marcos, he didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

\----------------

 

He smiled all the way to his flat, his flat mate looked at him suspiciously, he was sure it was the first time he had seen Mycroft smile so openly, nothing like those tight smiles he showed everyone, those were condescending smiles, this one made him look his age, young and frankly, handsome.

 

“Hey Holmes, you alright?”

 

“Yes… why do you ask?”

 

“You seem proper happy today… I’m glad… I know we barely speak but… if we’re going to be flat mates, at least for the rest of the year, we might as well be friends, right? Do you want to get dinner tonight? I’ll cook… or we can go out.”

 

Mycroft looked at him, blinking a few times, he didn’t know why he was asking that now, but he could hear mummy in his head, telling him to enjoy the university, make friends, saying those were the friends that were forever, telling him to not just focus on his grades.

 

“I… yes, that seems like a good plan, either way it’s fine… if you’re going to cook I can help you.”

 

“That sounds like a plan, it’s settled then, something you don’t eat?”

 

“I’ll manage.”

\------------------

 

A few weeks later, Greg Lestrade smiled brightly when they went to the professor’s desk and delivered the assignment together, to the professor's astonishment.

 

“You do like a challenge, huh?”

 

“Yup.” he said, making the P pop.

 

“And he is VERY persistent.” added Mycroft with a smile.

 

Greg bumped his shoulders, smiling and they both went out of the classroom.

 

“Dinner? Just you and me?” asked Mycroft, cheeks tinted red.

 

“Hmm… Mister Holmes, are you asking me out on a date?” said Greg teasingly.

 

Mycroft looked down for a second and back up again, nodding.

 

“Is that…?”

 

“It’s alright, more than.” Greg said, he couldn’t hide the wide smile, even if he tried, but he didn’t want to hide it, he couldn’t believe it was Mycroft asking HIM.

 

“I’ll pick you up at seven?”

 

“Yes, yes! Urm… are we going somewhere fancy? Need me to get my suit out?”

 

“Just be yourself, Gregory.”

 

They went separate ways to their respective classes, Marcos intercepted Greg before getting to the classroom.

 

“So… you didn’t come home last night.”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK? Fuck off.”

 

“I stayed in your dorm until almost five, I even cleaned up the disaster you had…”

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Greg said, frowning.

 

“I know, I was just bored because we finished the assignment two days ago, unlike some people that waited until the last day.” he said rolling his eyes.

 

“I had practice almost every day! And I got “home” as you put it just two hours before class because I fell asleep at Mycroft’s.”

 

“So… now you sleep with Mycroft, got your fill of him already? Ready to get back to your slutty self?”

 

“I was in the sofa, and don’t say things like that, I really like him, you know that...and we have a date tonight.”

 

“What? You finally got the nerve?” he said, only half smiling.

 

“Actually, he asked me…”

 

“WOW! Holmes got some b…”

 

“Stop! Right there! Let’s get inside. We are always late for this one.” he said and turned around to get inside the classroom.

\-----------

 

There was a knock at his door, he muttered a distracted come in and kept staring at his wardrobe, he wasn’t sure what to wear, he had never had a date before.

 

“Hey, what do you feel like eating today? I’m going to the shops…”

 

“I have a…” he struggled, not sure if he wanted to share this information with his flat mate.

 

“I have a date… you can cook whatever you feel like.”

 

“Oh… a date… might I ask, with whom?” He said, leaning in the door.

 

“I… well…”

 

“Mycroft, relax… I know you’re gay. Anyone with two eyes can see it. I don’t care about that.”

 

“It’s Gregory Lestrade.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Gregory Lestrade, he’s in the--” football team, yeah.” he interrupted him.

 

“Fuck… he’s one of the new ones… I didn’t know about him.”

 

“I shouldn’t… it’s not my… maybe I shouldn’t have told you that.”’

 

“He’s not in trouble or anything, I just didn’t know.” he said, shrugging.

 

“So, what are you wearing?” he added, a bit teasingly.

 

“I don’t have a clue… I don’t want to be too presumptuous…”

 

“Let’s see the options, I’ll help you pick.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“Fuck! I don’t have anything.” Greg swore flopping on the bed, making Marcos move to give him space.”

 

“Where are you two going anyway?”

 

“Dinner, that’s all I know… I’m supposed to just be myself, but I know Mycroft is going to look amazing and I don’t want to seem underdress.”

 

“Ok… shove off.” he said, getting up the bed and walking the few steps to the closet. He took out a white button-down shirt and threw it at Greg.

 

“Just wear this with a tie, black jeans and your leather jacket. It’s a balance between yourself and dressed up, I’m sure he will approve.”

 

“Go away, I’m getting dressed.”

 

“Oh, please! I’ve seen all that.”

 

“Turn around, then!”

 

Marcos rolled his eyes and flopped on the bed, facing the wall. “I can’t believe this, you have ONE date with Mycroft Holmes and suddenly you’re a prude.”

 

“Shut up, I don’t want to fuck this up. Will you help me with the tie?”

\------------------------------

 

In the end he opted for a white button down with a dark green jumper on top and khakis. It was casual enough. He walked to building C, where Greg’s dorm was, rehearsing in his mind what he would say when he arrives. He reached the door and knocked, but the door wasn’t locked, so it just opened with the push of his knuckles. What he saw, was devastating, Greg was kissing Marcos, just for a second before the creak of the door alerted them of a presence and they got separated quickly. He wanted to scream and kick, but he just turned around, taking a deep breath, not allowing the tears to fall.

\-----------------------

 

“Sure, ties are my specialty.” he said smiling, getting up from the bed and standing in front of Greg. “I can even do a special knot.”

 

“Yes, do a fancy one.” Greg answered, smiling. He was nervous about his appearance, even though Mycroft had said to just be himself and Mycroft knew how he was, what he usually wears, but this combination can work, it’s casual without being totally rough.

 

“That’s done.” Marcos said, patting the knot and sliding his hands down his chest, smoothing the shirt. He smiled and kissed Greg, one last time, before he went off to Mycroft, just as Greg was pushing him, the door creaked, and he stumbled back, looking at the door where Mycroft stood silently, after a few seconds he turned around and left.

 

“Fuck! Why did you do that?” screamed Greg, bolting out behind Mycroft.

 

“Myc! It’s not what it looks!” he turned around and looked at Marcos with a deadly glare.

 

“Don’t be here when I come back.” he said and ran after Mycroft, he exited the building and caught sight of the ginger walking towards building A, he caught up with him and put a hand in his shoulder, it was quickly shoved off.

 

“My, wait! Please hear me out.”

 

Mycroft closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was so stupid, he knew Greg was having regular intercourse with Marcos, he shouldn’t have invited him, a date! What a loser he was, Greg went directly to Marcos to laugh behind his back.

 

“There’s no need, Gregory. I knew about you two having intercourse regularly, it was a mistake to invite you tonight… it shall not happen again.”

 

“Regular…? Mycroft, yes! We had sex a few times, but not since we… he’s a friend, he thinks a kiss is just… he’s just a friend… I mean, as a friend, he’s a good person but I… lo...I have no interest in him beyond friendship, he knows that, I don’t know why he kissed me… I swear.”

 

He turned around and looked at Greg for a few moments, he saw he was sincere, but he did saw them kiss… the emotions were hard to handle. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

 

“I can’t give you what he does… not yet.”

 

“I don’t care. I haven’t been with anyone since we first talked again a few weeks ago and I honestly don’t care how much I have to wait, hell, I don’t care if you’re never ready, I just want to be with you, in any capacity you’d like.”

 

He wanted to scream and kiss him and hug him and kiss him again, it was a relief to hear those words. But he won’t do any of those things, his father’s words echoed inside him and he tried to ignore them.

 

“We are going to miss the reservation.” he said simply, hoping Gregory won’t press for further words, he didn’t know what to say, but he too wanted to be with him, all those pesky feelings… he had to separate himself from them and analyze them carefully when Gregory’s presence didn’t affected him so, he needed to be alone to do that.

 

Luckily, Gregory picked up on it and nodded. “Lead the way then.”

\-------------------------------------------

 

2 months later

 

“You need to realize, he’s not available” he said, raising a perfect ginger eyebrow.

"We are just friends.” Marcos answered.

“You want to be more, and I don’t blame you, he’s an excellent choice… sadly, I saw him first.”

“Mycroft, for the hundred time, we talked about this. I apologized to you and him, you don’t need to do this every time you two go out on a date.”

“I just feel the need to remind you.”

“You’re a nuisance.” Marcos chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I do have someone, you know?”

Greg smiled and put an arm around Mycroft’s waist. “I’m ready, what movie are we catching?”

 

“Raiders of the Lost Ark, you told me you wanted to see that one… was I wrong?” Mycroft answered, doubting himself at Greg’s astonished face.

 

“Yes! It’s just that I went to get tickets and they were sold out!”

 

“Well, not for me…”

 

“Fucker.” he said, affectionately.

 

Mycroft smiled and turned around, nodding politely at Marcos.

 

“Close behind you, and don’t be here when I get back!” Greg told him, serious.

 

“Planning a night in?”

 

“Not your problem, jerk! Just use your own dorm for once.”

 

“Alright! Alright! Have fun, lovebirds.”

\-----------------------

After watching the movie, they went for fish and chips, even if Mycroft wasn’t too convinced about it. They took a stroll around campus while talking, it was deserted, so Mycroft allowed Greg to hold his hand.

 

“You know what? I’m tired of trying to hold up some relationship standard. I don’t care what other people say is proper.” Greg said suddenly, stopping and pulling Mycroft close.

 

“I know we haven’t even kissed… but I need to say it. I love you, My. Have for a long time.”

 

Mycroft’s eyes widen, he looked at Greg’s eyes and saw the adoration clear in them, he couldn’t hold the blushing of his cheeks, he stepped closer and holding one of Greg’s hands, the other cupping his jaw, he joined his lips in a tender and short kiss. He expected something like this will stop The Earth from spinning, but it didn’t, it just felt right, like this was where he belonged, as Greg’s hands went around his waist and he kissed him again, smiling in the kiss. He knew he had reached home.

 

“I do too, Gregory.”

 


End file.
